Save Me!
by twilighter105
Summary: Bella Swan is from Portland,OR.Last year Bella and her mom,Renee ,got in a car accident,but Bella's mom didn't make it.Ever since then her dad,Charlie , has blamed her for it,and physically,emotionally, and sexually abuses her. Find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me**

**Summary:** Bella Swan is from Portland, Oregon. Last year Bella and her mom, Renee Swan, got in a car accident, but Bella's mom didn't make it. And ever since then her dad, Charlie Swan, has blamed her for it, and physically, emotionally, and sexually abuses her. Find out what happens when she meets the Cullens.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

***BPOV***

**Thinking signs: ()**

Bella: (hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am a musician. I live in Portland, Oregon with my dad. My dad is the chief of police. My mom passed away last year on my Birthday because of me; because I wanted to go to my friend Taylor's house which is my entire fault. My dad physically and sexually abuses me and tells me it's my entire fault. Coming out of my thoughts I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Charlie. I don't call him dad anymore because of what he does to me. I don't call him Charlie to his face.)

Charlie: grabs her by the arm and throws her on the floor and kicks her in the stomach and face really hard and says, "Get up its time for school bitch!"

Bella:"I'm up I'm up just don't hurt me daddy!"

Charlie:"I'll do what I want with you when I want!" punches her in the face and stomach and rapes her and leaves for work.

Bella:*gets up, gets ready for school, and leaves for school.*(When I got there I went up to Taylor, who is my very best friend and we tell each other everything, which she looked very worried about something, which is probably me) "Hey Tay!"

Taylor: Hey Bells, did he do it again?" *worried voice*

Bella: (when she said that I looked down) "Yeah."

Taylor:"Bells after school before Charlie gets home I'm helping you pack your things and you're running away to Washington so he can't hurt you anymore."

Bella: (I wasn't sure if I heard her right so I asked) "wha-what?"

Taylor:"Bells you heard me right."

Bella: "But..."

Taylor: "For me? Please? I can't have you getting hurt anymore."

Bella: "Fine but I'm going to miss you allot."

Taylor: "Bells well keep in touch."

**What will happen next?  
>When will Bella meet the Cullens?<br>Find out next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Upgrade to Flash Player 10 for improved playback performance. ****Upgrade Now**** or ****More Info****. **

**close**

**Last time:**

**Taylor: "Bells well keep in touch."**

**Now:**

*****tpov**after school Taylor is waiting for Bella in the parking lot*

Taylor: (I hope everything will be ok and that I can get her away from her so called father so that she can be safe. I see Bella coming to the parking lot.) "Hey bells over here!" 

Bella:*looks up and waves*"Oh hey Tay we should hurry because he gets back around 5:30."

Taylor:"Yeah I told my mom what is going on and that I'm driving you up to Washington and she said to take you to a small town called Forks because he will probably never look for you there." (I hope my mom is right and I'm glad that she is proud for me to do this for a friend)

Bella: "once again, thank you for doing this for me Tay!"

Taylor: "No problem you're like a sister to me."

Bella: "Same here and if it was the other way around I would do the same for what you are doing for me!"

Taylor: "I knew you would and we should get your stuff now so that Charlie doesn't catch us."

Bella: "Yeah your right lets go."

*Both getting in their vehicles and driving to Charlie's**At Charlie's house*

*BPOV*  
>Bella: (wow! I can't believe I'm finally doing this and it's all thanks to Tay and I wouldn't know what it would be if I didn't tell what my dad was doing that first time.) "Well I think that is everything."<p>

Taylor: "Good and we still have an hour to spare which is great.  
>Oh Bella, did you grab your journals, your guitar and your electric keyboard piano?"<p>

Bella: "Yeah there in your backseat and we should get going so we are an hour ahead of him case he comes to try and get us."

Taylor: "Yeah good thinking."

*Both get in Tay's car and drive off to Forks, Washington*

Bella: "Oh tay, tell your mom thanks for me."

Taylor: "Bells I will and we will call each other every day and I will let you know things that Charlie will be doing to try to find you."

Bella: "Thanks and you take care of yourself for me, ok?"

Taylor: "Will do, if you do the same for me, ok?"

Bella: "I will."  
>*Three and a half hours later*<br>Taylor: "Hey bells I have to leave you 30 miles out of Forks so that no one gets suspicious, like the cops so they don't call your dad. Is that okay?"

Bella: "Yeah that's fine."

**What's going to happen to Bella?  
>When does she meet the Cullens?<br>Find out next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp. 3**

**Last time:**  
>Bella: "Yeah, that's fine."<p>

**Now:*BPOV***  
>Bella: "Hey Tay?"<p>

Taylor: "Yeah?"

Bella: "I know I've already told you a bunch of times but really thank you for doing all that you have down for me!"

Taylor: "Bells your welcome and you don't have to thank me and anyways we're at the point where I have to drop you off." *stops care on the side of the road*

Bella: "Oh. Thanks and I will miss you so much and I will call you when I can."

Taylor: "Ok and I will miss you."*helps Bella get her stuff out of the car*

Bella: "Ok that's everything so you should probably get going so, bye Tay."

Taylor: "Ok I will and bye bells."*gets back in car and drives off*

Bella: *starts walking towards Forks with her stuff*  
>*starts walking through the forest*<p>

****an hour later****

(It has been an hour and my feet have started to hurt. I haven't eaten all day cause I was nervous that Charlie would find out about me running away and I feel like I might just pass out from hunger. I was walking when I looked up and saw an opening in the forest coming up so, when I got up to it I saw it was a driveway that I was now on and then everything went black.)***end of BPOV***

***with the Cullens**ESPOV***  
>Carlisle: "Hey hunny, my shift is about over in an hour so, you can go home and I will see you there when I'm done."<p>

Esme: "Ok that's fine the kids have gone hunting any way so by the time you're done they should be at home so I'll see you."*leaves to go home*

**Where is Bella?  
>Will she be found soon by the Cullens?<br>Find out in the next epi.  
>3 comments till next episode<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry Guys I've been busy with school and sports  
>To the Story:<strong>

**Last time:*ESPOV***

Esme: "Ok that's fine the kids have gone hunting any way so by the time you're done they should be at home so I'll see you."*leaves to go home*

**Now: **

**Chap. 4**

Esme: (I was coming up the drive way in the car when I saw something laying in the shadows with some suitcases and instrument cases. So I got out of the car an d went in-human speed over to see a young beautiful teen-age girl with bruises all over her and passed out from what looks like hunger on the side of the drive way coming out of the forest)

"Oh My God! What happened to you innocent baby girl?"*lifts her up and takes her into the house and lays her on the couch then goes to get her things and parks the car in the garage**comes back in the living room and strokes Bella's cheek*

"I'm going to make you something to eat when you wake up."*goes into kitchen to make soup*

*with the rest of the Cullens*

Alice:*finishes off a deer* man was that good...!*trails off into vision*

Jasper:*runs over to Alice* "Alice? Alice, what is it? What do you see?"

Rest of the Cullens:*runs to them*

Alice:*watching vision and sees a girl (Bella)*

Edward:*watching the vision and gets confused* "Alice? Who is that?

Alice: "I don't know Edward. I've never seen her before."

Rosalie:*steps forward* "Maybe we should ask Carlisle and Esme?"

Emmet: "Yeah let's go!"

Everyone else besides Emmett: "Okay."

Everyone:*runs to Cullen house*

*At house*

*Kids come in the same time Carlisle does*

Everyone besides Esme & Bella:*yells* "Were home!"

Esme:*runs to door before they can get into living room* "Shhh! We have a guest!"

**What will happen next?  
>How will the rest of the Cullens react when they find out about Bella?<br>How will Bella react to the Cullens when she wakes up?  
>Find out next time!<br>5 comments till next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys I've been busy with school and sports!  
>So...Anyway...To the story...<strong>

**Last Time: *ESPOV***

**Chp. 5**

Esme:*runs to door before they can get into living room* "Shhh! We have a guest!"

**Now:**

Rosalie: "Esme? What do you mean we have a guest?"

Emmett: "Yeah? Is it someone I can fight and rustle?" *fake punches the air*

Esme: "No Emmett! It's a human girl!"

Emmett: "Awe man! What can I do to get a decent fight around here?"

Esme: "Quiet Em she is still sleeping!"

Emmett: *whispers* "Oops! Sorry!"

Jasper: *chuckles* "Is showing how strong you are the most important thing in the world to you?"

Emmett: *looks to Rose* "No, Rosalie is!"

Rosalie: "Thanks Hun"

Esme:*guides them to the living room* "There she is you guys. She looks so fragile especially with all the bruises and cuts all over her body." Goes to sit by Bella and strokes her cheek*

Edward & Alice:*Look up as they come into the room* "You guys that's the girl from the vision"

Carlisle:*looks at them* "Really? What did you see Alice?"

Alice: " Nothing really it was just a picture of her."

Carlisle: "Oh, okay!" *looks back to Esme with a sleeping Bella*

Rosalie & Alice:*walk over and sit by Esme and look at Bella* *both gasp* "OMG! What happened to her? She looks really beat up and cut!"  
>Esme: "I don't know I just found her this way, passed out when I was coming home from work."<p>

Jasper: "Where did you find her, Esme?"

Esme: " I found her passed out from hunger and probably from walking on our driveway just coming out of the forest."

Edward: "What was she doing all by herself let alone in the forest?" *looks at Bella* "Umm...wow she looks more beautiful now than seeing her in your head!"  
>Alice &amp; Rosalie &amp; Esme: "Aww how cute!"<p>

Jasper & Emmett: "Ooh! Eddie boy and mystery girl K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree!" *laughing really hard*

Edward: *chuckles* "Shut Up!"

Bella: *talking in her sleep* "Mommy...?"

Emmett: "Hey Ed? Can you read her mind?"

Edward: *Frustrated cause can't read her mind* "No." *everyone besides Edward and Emmett gasp*

Emmett:*mutters* "Ugh! The only one who can take his ass down is a human."

Everyone except for Emmett: *laughs*

Cullens: *stop talking when they hear her talking*

Bella: "Mommy ... Please don't leave me again...I'm so sorry...NO...NO...Daddy please stop...I...didn't mean it...I'm so sorry...!" *screams and wakes up crying really hard*

Esme:"Shh! Sweetie, your okay it was just a bad dream."

Bella: *sits up and wipes her tears away* "No it wasn't. It already happened... Ummm...who are you people and why am I in your living room?"*shy*

Esme: "I'm Esme Cullen and this is my family. This is my husband Carlisle"

Carlisle: "Pleasure to meet you"

Bella: "You, too"*shy*

Esme: "Alice & Jasper"

Alice & Jasper: "Hello"

Bella: "hi"*shy*

Esme: "Rosalie & Emmett"

Rosalie & Emmett: "hello"

Bella: "hi"*shy*

Esme: "And Edward"

Edward: *smiles at her* "Hello"

Bella: *slightly smiles back* "Hi"

Esme: "And as for the last question I found you on our drive way passed out from hunger and dehydration."

Bella:*frowns* "Oh! Sorry about that and by the way my name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella or Bells."

Esme: "No problem, Bella! Anyway I made you some soup for when you woke up." *leads her to the kitchen* "Here you go"

Bella: "Thank you, Esme" *sits down and starts eating*

Esme: "Your welcome, Bella"

Jasper: "Umm...Bella?"

Bella: "Yes?"

Jasper: "Can I ask you a question?"

Bella: "Sure...?"

Jasper: "What...?"

What was Japer's question?  
>What is Bella's answer?<br>Find out nxt time in a twilight story!  
>Tell me what you think!<br>5 comments till nxt!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I've been busy!  
>So...to the story!<strong>

**Last time: **

**Jasper: "Umm...Bella?"  
>Bella: "Yes?"<br>Jasper: "Can I ask you a question?"  
>Bella: "Sure...?"<br>Jasper: "What...?"**

**Now:**

**Chp. 6**

****Jasper: "What happened in your nightmare and what did you mean that it already happened? What happened?"

Bella: *looks away to the window* (t- should I tell them? nah! I barely know them! But maybe if I get to know them then maybe i will) "I can't tell you...at least not yet."

Esme:"We understand. Bella?"

Bella:*looks at her*"Yes?"

Esme:"Do you have a place to stay?"

Bella: *looks down* "uh...Um...no...I'm...kind of...homeless...at the moment..."

Esme: *gasps* "Well you can stay here as long as you like and well, I would like you stay with us because even though I barely know you, I have this feeling of motherhood with you even more than my adopted kids here."

Bella: *smiles at the thought of having a mother again* "really?"

Esme: "yes. Would you like to stay and be another daughter of mine?"

Bella:*cries happy tears while jumping out of her chair and running over to Esme and hugs her* "Yes! Thank you! Thank you!"

Esme:*hugs back* "no problem Bella!"

Alice and Rosalie: *squeal* "Yes! Another girl in the house and a sister in fact!"

Guys and Esme and Bella: *laugh*

Alice:*grabs Bella's hand* "come on Bella I'll give you a tour of the house!"

Bella: "okay" *follows Alice*

-Esme & Carlisle's bedroom: .com/imag...  
>-Esme's and Carlisle's bathroom: .comimage/ca...  
>-Esme's and Carlisle's closet: .comimages/cl...

-Alice and Jasper's bedroom: .com/image/al...  
>-Alice and Jasper's bathroom: .comHGTV/2009/04/07/h...  
>-Alice and Jasper's closet: ._yXwt0WSPnWg...

- Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom: ...  
>-Emmett and Rosalie's bathroom: images/bathrooms...  
>- Emmett and Rosalie's closet: .<p>

- Edward's room: .com/image/photo...  
>- Edward's bathroom: .<br>- Edward's closet: .net/toh/i/g/0707_...

- living room: .uk/Assets/Imag...  
>- kitchen: .orgfiles/1105%...  
>- basement: .comb17a5268-e809...  
>- backyard: wp-c...

Alice: "and last but not least the music room!"  
>- Music room: .comwp-conte...

Bella: "wow!" *looks at the piano* "it's so beautiful!"

Alice: do you play?

Rest of the Cullens: *come in*

Bella: "yeah"

Emmett: "come on bells! Play something for us!"

Bella: "okay! Okay!"*goes over to piano**starts to play and sing* 

"My Immortal"

I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<br>But you still have  
>All of me<p>

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

[Chorus]

Bella:*silently crying*

Cullens: *shocked by her playing and singing*

Emmett:*goes over to her and gives her a big bear hug and wipes her tears* "Don't cry lil' sis' it will be fine whatever it is."

Bella: *looks up to him* "how do you know?"

Emmett: "I just know" *puts her down*

Cullens: *claps for her*

Rosalie: "Bella?"

Bella: "Yes?"

Rosalie: "...?"

**What is Rosalie's question?  
>What will Bella's answer be?<br>Tell me what you think so far and what you think the question will be!  
>5 comments till nxt!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait! Been busy!  
>So...to the story!<br>Last time: **

****Rosalie: "Bella?"  
>Bella: "Yes?"<br>Rosalie: "...?"

**Now:**

**Chp. 7**

Rosalie: "Who taught you how to play like that?"*comes to sit next to her*

Bella: "um...my m-m-mother..."*has a tear run down her cheek* "she taught me everything I know..."

Rosalie: "wow! What else can you do besides play the piano and sing?"

Bella: "well...I can dance, play the guitar, electric guitar, bass, and the drums and I can play the electric keyboard piano"

Rosalie: "WOW! I can play the piano, electric guitar, and drums and sing and Edward can play the guitar and piano and can sing and Alice can sing and the electric guitar. Jasper can sing and the guitar and Emmett can sing and play the drums."

Bella:"That's so cool."

Rosalie: "Hey can you play another song?"

Bella: "Sure...but my songs aren't happy songs anymore like they used to be just to warn you..."*takes a deep breath and turns to the piano and starts playing*

"I Miss You"

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
>You used to call me your angel<br>Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
>You'd hold me close in your arms<p>

I loved the way you felt so strong  
>I never wanted you to leave<br>I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]  
>I miss you<br>I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear<br>Every once in a while  
>And even though it's different now<br>You're still here somehow  
>My heart won't let you go<br>And I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha la la la la<br>I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
>And now I'm living out my dream<br>Oh how I wish you could see  
>Everything that's happening for me<br>I'm thinking back on the past  
>It's true that time is flying by too fast<p>

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
>But I wish that I could see your face, oh<br>I know you're where you need to be  
>Even though it's not here with me<p>

[CHORUS x2]

(I miss you)

Bella: *starts sobbing really hard*

Cullens: *give her a big hug*

Bella: *calms down and wipes her eyes* "sorry..."

Rosalie: "don't worry about it and stop saying sorry there is no need to be sorry."

Alice: "yeah!"

Bella:*yawns*

Alice: "come on let's get you to bed and just to let you know that since we don't have the guest room ready for you you'll have to sleep in Edward's room if you don't mind?"

Bella: "ok and I don't mind."

Alice:*leads Bella back to Edward's room* "Night Bella!"

Bella: "Night Alice!"*gets ready for bed*

**See what happens nxt time!  
>Tell me what you think and give me some ideas plz!<br>10 comments till nxt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Sorry for not updating in a looong time! I wanted to update sooner, but with being in high school and having home work every night and on the weekends but I will try. **

**Chp. 8**

**Last time:**

Alice: "come on let's get you to bed and just to let you know that since we don't have the guest room ready for you you'll have to sleep in Edward's room if you don't mind?"

Bella: "ok and I don't mind."

Alice:*leads Bella back to Edward's room* "Night Bella!"

Bella: "Night Alice!"*gets ready for bed*

**Now:*with the Cullens**Epov***

Edward: (t-We were currently all sitting in the living room talking about Bella and what we think and how we were going to take care of her. I was in the chair, Carlisle and Esme on the loveseat, Rosalie and Emmett on the couch, and Alice and jasper on the other couch.)

Esme:*cuddles into Carlisle's arms* "Oh, Carlisle! I wish there was something for us to do. Bella looks really bad."

Carlisle: *strokes her arm* "I know sweetie we all do, but all we can do is wait and give her time and take really good care of her."

Esme: "I know."

Edward: "I want to kill whoever did this to her!"

Emmett & Jasper: "Us, too!"

Carlisle: "We all do guys, but right now we need to help her-"*gets cut off by a scream*

Bella:*scream* "No!"

Edward: *Races up to his bedroom*

Others:*runs right up behind him*

Edward:*sees her crying and screaming on the bed asleep**sits on the bed and takes her into his arms to calm her down* "Shh, beautiful. It's okay."*rubs her back and rocks them back and forth*

Bella: *calms down to whimpers and finally goes to sleep peacefully in his arms*

Cullens:*sees Edward and Bella together and smiles*

Rosalie & Alice:*whispers* "You guys look perfect together."

Esme: *smiles and whispers* "I agree."*Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper- nod and smile*

Edward:*whispers* "Thanks guys" *smiles down at Bella and starts humming Esme's favorite*

Rosalie: "You really do love her, don't you?"

Edward:*stops humming*"Yes I really do"

Alice: *squeals* "Yes, I knew it! Oh I can't wait 'till the wedding! Oh I wonder what color is her favori-"

Edward:*cuts her off**whisper yells* "Whoah! Whoah! Alice I haven't even told her how I feel and if she feels the same and we haven't gotten together yet. Also, I haven't even asked her yet"

Alice:*scowls* "I know, I know! But, I've seen it and it's so beautiful and perfect"

Esme: "Come on let's leave them alone"*closes the door after her and the others walk out the door leaving Edward with his beauty*

Edward: *starts humming again*(t- where have you been beautiful and who hurt you?)

**A/N: What do you think? Review please! If you could give me some ideas you think should be in the story!**


	9. authors note

**A/N:**Hey guys! Long time no see! I know you guys were hoping on a chapter which will be up soon on all of my stories, but I have been busy with Homework loads with being a Junior in High school and getting things ready with my orthodontist for my surgery that I had in Christmas Break. Don't worry I haven't given up on my stories. I will update as soon as possible. Also, hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Prayin for the families who have been affected by the New Town, CT. shooting and the Clackamas Town center shooting. Thanking God that my sister and my other sister's boyfriend were not hurt in the shooting at the Clackamas Town center; since they work there at the Champs store. The woman who was killed in the shooting was my friend's grandpa's hospice nurse before he passed away.

Hope to hear from you all soon when I update.

Twilighter105


End file.
